Go Look After Him, so—
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: Kebenaran dibalik kematian dua sahabatnya, benarkah mereka memainkan permainan ini, yang menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua dalam waktu yang berdekatan? Sekuel maybe dari 'Hide, and Go Seek Them—'. mind to RnR?


—Sang pemuda mengangkat boneka beruang dengan lilitan benang merah dari genangan air hujan. Tampak bingung, namun tetap dibawa pulang dengan tenang, tanpa tahu dirinya telah mengundang maut dalam kediamannya.

Dibalik rusaknya boneka beruang yang menggemaskan, tersimpan ribuan kunci untuk kasus pembunuhan misterius di kota itu, termaksud untuk kasus sang Lily kuning yang menggemaskan.

Hanya satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan untuk membuktikan kebenaran dibalik tewasnya dua gadis secara misterius; _Iki Ningyo Asobi._*

* * *

.

Go Look After Him, so—

VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.

**warning:** misstypo, ooc, au, chara's death, minim pendeskripsian, hint lilylui, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya, mengingat saya adalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

**special thank's to:** semua yang dengan sedia membaca fanfiksi ini, tidak bisa saya berikan apresiasi lebih. sungguh, terima kasih.

**rate:** T untuk mimpi buruk.

**Go Look After Him, so—** (c)** mizuhanashi**

**summary:** Kebenaran dibalik kematian dua sahabatnya, benarkah mereka memainkan permainan ini?

—2012—

.

* * *

**[**—kau tidak akan tahu apa yang ada dibelakangmu dalam kegelapan—**]**

* * *

Dua potong kaca yang melengkapi satu sama lain, boneka beruang yang ia peluk erat, sebuah boneka _bisque_—rambut kuning panjang, gaun manis disertai renda dengan warna hitam dan kuning—batangan lilin putih, pematik, tidak lupa juga garam.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat tengah malam, seharusnya seorang anak remaja dengan umur dibawah dua puluh tahun sudah tidur, dilindungi oleh lapisan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh, yang melindungi tubuh dari angin malam.

Detik demi detik berlalu, sang pemuda hanya terdiam menunggu waktu yang sebentar lagi menghampirinya.

Hanya ada satu alasan untuknya tetap terjaga hingga saat ini.

Permainan.

Yang ia duga adalah permainan yang memutus tali kehidupan sosok Lily.

Termenung, sang pemuda terus memikirkan senyum manis sang gadis. Suara merdu bak kicauan burung robin miliknya terus terngiang, helaian rambutnya terbawa angin seperti sayap malaikat, leher jenjangnya, tangannya yang menjalarkan kehangatan, dan juga—

Betapa ia merindukan sosok itu, untuk segera kembali ke dunia ini.

Padahal, ia tahu. Lily tak mungkin akan kembali ke dunia ini.

Matanya sekali lagi melirik ke arah tangan jam yang mulai mencari jalan menuju angka dua belas. Berdiri dari sofa, kemudian ia mensejajarkan kaca di lantai dengan posisi berdiri. Boneka ia dudukkan di antara kaca yang telah berdiri sejajar. Kaki sang boneka ia selipkan lilin putih yang akan ia nyalakan saat waktunya telah tiba nanti.

Detakan jam akhirnya mulai menandakan tepat pukul dua belas tengah malam. Dimana saat sang pemuda menyalakan lilin, dan kemudian membiarkan lilin menyala beberapa saat, terdengar bunyi maya yang mewakili kedatangan yang telah diundang.

Lidahnya terasa kelu saat bunyi itu menyapa inderanya. kemudian ia menunjuk boneka menyerupai manusia tersebut, "Aku memberikanmu tubuh baru, kumohon ambilah. Aku memberikanmu tubuh baru, kumohon ambilah. Aku memberikanmu tubuh baru, kumohon ambilah. Aku memberikanmu tubuh baru, kumohon ambilah. Aku memberikanmu tubuh baru, kumohon ambilah."

Kemudian, terdengar samar suara yang membuat adrenalinnya terpacu. "Ayo bermain! Ayo bermain! Ayo bermain! Ayo bermain! Ayo bermain!" ia berteriak dengan rasa takut, suaranya bergetar sedikit, karena ia sangat ketakutan—ya, karena pada awalnya, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang penakut.

—Hingga Lily dan Yuki datang memberikan dirinya sedikit keberanian kepada kegelapan.

Lalu kepada seluruh hal mistis di dunia ini—hanya Yuki yang mau menceritakan. Lily yang juga turut membantunya mengatasi kebiasaannya yang sangat mudah takut saat di dalam toilet umum. Mereka berdua. Ya, yang itu.

Mereka telah **mati.**

Mati karena keberanian mereka sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Lui Hibiki tidak mau menjadi orang yang setolol mereka.

Rambut _peach_-nya sedikit tersibak saat ia menoleh kebelakangnya, saat suara decitan tangga terdengar, saat suara ketukan pintu terdengar, saat suara ketukan sol sepatu dengan lantai kayu juga terdengar.

Apa itu?

Mengabaikan suara mistis, Lui tetap melanjutkan hal yang perlu ia siapkan sebelum permainan dimulai. Garam yang ia letakkan dalam saku celananya mulai ia raba, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya barusan—

—Sama seperti saat Yuki menarik kakinya dari dalam kolong tempat tidur.

Sama seperti saat Lily menyentuh pergelangan kakinya dari balik semak-semak.

Napas si pemuda mulai tak beraturan. "Tolong cari aku, kalau kau menemukanku, aku akan memberikanmu nyawaku." bibirnya bergetar, air mata mulai mengalir perlahan saat ia merasakan tatapan intens dari mata biru es milik boneka yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tolong cari aku, kalau kau menemukanku, aku akan memberikanmu nyawaku." dua kali. Masih harus tiga kali lagi sebelum ia boleh berpindah dari tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada. Tapi, kedua kakinya sudah bergetar. Napasnya sudah berat.

Temaram bintang seolah mengerti perasaan takut sang pemuda, menggeser awan kelabu untuk segera menampakkan sosok elegan sang Dewi Malam, yang menyinari sedikit ruangan dengan kondisi lampu yang sebagian besar telah mati.

"Tolong cari aku, kalau kau menemukanku, aku akan memberikanmu nyawaku. Tolong cari aku, kalau kau menemukanku, aku akan memberikanmu nyawaku. Tolong cari aku, kalau kau menemukanku, aku akan memberikanmu nyawaku."

Kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar tidurnya, mematikan lampu, lalu duduk membelakangi pintu yang telah ia tutup rapat. Garam ia tebarkan sedikit ke tubuhnya. Dengan posisi duduk zazen yang membelakangi pintu, ia bisa mendengar semuanya—yang terjadi diluar.

Langkah kaki. Ya, sangat jelas—tapi lebih ringan.

Bukan. Bukan, ini bukan langkah kaki manusia. Tunggu dulu—

—Apakah permainan ini memang benar bekerja?

Tidak. Ini pasti bohong. Bohong. Bohong. Bohong. Bohong.

Sang pemuda merutuki dirinya. Permainan ini benarkah nyata adanya? Irisnya membulat tak percaya, ia tidak mengharapkan permainan ini untuk bekerja. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui apakah permainan ini memang bisa membunuh Lily dan Yuki, hanya itu.

Suara gesekan. Kali ini terdengar makin jelas dari waktu ke waktu, seolah mengarah ke ruangan dimana Lui bersembunyi. Ketenangan yang biasa ia lukiskan di wajahnya, pudar sudah. Topeng miliknya telah hancur, rasa takut dapat terpeta jelas dari mimiknya.

Lari.

Sebuah suara terngiang dari dalam hatinya. Suara—Yuki.

Lari. Lari. Lari. **LARI!**

Lari? Kemana?

Ruangan yang paling aman—kamar mandi. Hanya disana.

Tapi kegelapan adalah yang akan menyambut.

Takut.

Tolong, Yuki.

—tap. Langkah kaki terhenti tepat di depan kamar Lui. Jantungnya terpacu keras. Reflek, ia berlari ke kamar mandi yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berada barusan. Suara decitan pintu terbuka, ada yang membukanya.

Kemudian tertutup lagi, secara perlahan.

Helaan napas, kemudian kembali awas. Kapan ia boleh mengakhiri permainan ini? Mungkin sekarang adalah waktunya.

Dengan segera ia keluar dari kamar mandi tempat persembuyiannya, berlari menuju ruangan dengan lilin yang beberapa saat lalu ia nyalakan untuk memulai permainan.

Menarik napas, "Kau kalah, ini sudah berakhir, kau kalah, ini sudah berakhir, kau kalah, ini sudah berakhir, kau kalah, ini sudah berakhir, kau kalah, ini sudah berakhir." meniup lilin temaram yang masih menyala dalam ruangan itu hingga mati sepenuhnya, lalu ia kembali menebarkan garam ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

(—sayangnya, ia melupakan suatu aturan dari permainan ini.)

Kakinya mencari ke sekeliling rumahnya, mencari boneka yang ia jadikan media untuk permainan ini.

.

.

.

Tidak ada.

Sepenjuru rumah, tidak ada perubahan sekalipun Lui sudah mengitari rumah sebanyak dua kali berturut-turut. Hanya kekosongan, dan kebisuan yang luar biasa.

Menyerah, Lui melewatkan bagian itu, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

Tunggu.

Kemana boneka _teddy bear_ yang tadi?

Ia menyalakan semua lampu, televisi, dan juga telepon genggamnya ia biarkan mengalunkan lagu favoritnya. Siaran komedi di tengah malam memang terdengar menyenangkan, jadi ia mencari siaran komedi saat itu.

Saat Lui sedang tertawa melihat adegan di televisi itu, tanpa sepengetahuannya, boneka bisque yang ia jadikan media berada di belakangnya, tersenyum dengan sinis, membawa pisau daging. Bersiap memotong-motong tubuhnya menjadi bagian kecil.

Lalu saat sang boneka mengangkat keatas pisau miliknya—

—adalah suara jeritan kesakitan, dan siara televisi yang berubah-ubah suara, seperti kaset rusak seiring dengan pergantian gerakan sang boneka.

Ya, kau lupa satu hal, untuk mengakhiri permainan ini, Lui.

(—Tebarkan pula garam di boneka itu—).

* * *

[—carilah pemuda itu, jadi kau bisa membunuhnya, Lily—]

* * *

Boneka _bisque_ dengan surai kuning kemudian membawa pergi jauh _teddy bear _dengan lilitan benang merah di tubuhnya. Garam telah ia siram ke tubuh teddy bear, lalu ia meletakkan boneka itu tepat di depan kuil.

[Memperingati kematian Lily Kagamine, Yuki Kaai, dan Lui Hibiki. Bakarlah kami.]

Adalah tulisan yang terletak di atas kedua boneka yang terbaring di depan kuil.

—kenapa membunuh Lui? Apakah karena kau ingin bersama dirinya, Lily?

* * *

**a.n:** bagian dua dari hide, and go seek them. sebenrnya mau jadi chapter 2, tapi... yah, gak nyambung._. anggap aja ini sekuel dari hide, and go seek them.

_*. Iki Ningyo Asobi: Living Doll Game._

_**That's all. mind to review?**_


End file.
